The tongue is sharper than the sword
by Caroline Smith
Summary: As ron does something unexpected. A series of events unfold for harry and hermione. But what has this gotta do with snape? CHAPTER 3 NOW UP...PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

The tongue is sharper than the sword

Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way down the corridor to their least favorite lesson, Potions. "hey you guys i'm starving can't we just skive this lesson and..."

" RONALD WEASLEY!!" hermione shouted "How are you suggest such a thing. Do you know what snape would do if he caught us, which he most undoubtfully will and..."

" Yeah but Hermione..."

" Don't but Hermione me " Hermione said through clenched teeth as they continued on their way to potions.

" Hey hey, you guys can you just calm it down. Hemione, if Ron doesn't want to go to potions let him, and we can go by ourselves." Hary said seeming very sensible at that moment in time.

" Alright Harry that seems like a good idea..." she trailed off mid-sentence when she saw the look on Ron's face. " Well Ron, Harry is right you know, if you don't want your education that is fine but don't try to drag us into it...you know what i mean right?"

Ron's face was full of anger. He had turned as red as his hair and he looked like he was going to scream at them both. Harry noticing this and not waning to cause a scence turns to hermione, " come on hermione lets go." They both turned and started to walk towards professor Snapes classroom door.

Ron's rage had hit a peak and something snapped inside of him, he whipped out his wand and screamed " Don't you dare move another inch or i will curse you into oblivion!!!" Harry and hermione froze and slightly moved their heads to look at each other. " I said do not move!!!, don't you understand them simple words Potter." Ron screamed. He then had his wand pointing at Harry and yelled a curse that harry could not understand as someone had opened a door with a loud bang. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Harry saw this unknow curse towards him, Hermione was screaming his name trying to figure out what spell it is. Suddenly Harry felt someone push him out of the way of the curse and he landed smack on the floor bashing his head against the stone wall, thats when it all went dark.

Harry heard soft muttering as he started to come out of his state of unconsiousness. There were several voices but he was unable to make out exactly who they were. He could tell that one of hem was hermione, who sounded like she was crying more than talking. There was two older women talking, an old man and a younger man he guessed. One of them had a very deep voice, which sounded very concerned. Harry tried to remember what had happened as he lingered in and out of consiousness. He remember walking towards potions, Ron not wanting to go..., wait a minute where is Ron, I can't hear his voice at all, he shold be here for hermione. Wait a minute, Harry thought, Ron cast a curse at me of some sort, but i don't remember it hitting me at all, although something or someone did knock me into that wall. All this thinking was making harry's brain hurt so he decided to let it go for about two minutes until he felt left out of the conversation and he wanted to stop Hermione crying, he hated it when his friends were upset. Harry slowly managed to pry his eyes open, however the light was very bright and he quickly shut them again. Harry tried again and eventually he managed to have his eyes open fully against the sunlight in the room. He then realised that he has a splitting headache. Great, harry thought, just what i need. He looked around the room and saw the culprits to the mutterings that he heard earlier. There sitting on the chair beside his bed crying was hermione. The two women talking were madame promfery and professor Mcgonagal and then Harry had to look twice at who was talking with concern to the headmaster. Nope his eyes wern't decieving him it was no other then Severus Snape, the professor who hated him badly since the moment he walked through hogwarts gates, harry was now in his last year and now Snape stated to show he cared Geez what took him so long, harry thought. Harry moved and put his hand on hermiones shoulder. Hermiones head snapped up incredibly quickly that harry was sure that she would of gotton whiplash. HARRY!!!! She screamed ad gave him a massive hug. " hey hermione, are you ok?" harry asked struggling for breath as his frind was hugging him so tightly. " Yes harry i'm fine now that you are awake and well. She sniffled. By this point the rest of the room had noticed that Harry was awake and they surrounded the bed.

Dumbledore was the first to speak. " Harry my boy, glad to see you finally awake."

" Thanks professor...i"

" Now now my boy there's no need to thank me, i think the peron you need to thank is professor Snape here, he's the one who saved you fom that curse." Harry's mouth dropped open in suprise at the name of his saviour and he quickly recovered.

" Oh erm ...Thank you sir"

" You're quite welcome potter."

"now everyone it's the summer holidays in two days so i'd like everyone two meet in my office tonight...is that ok with you Harry?"

" Erm ...yes of course Headmaster."

" Is that ok with you Severus ?"

" Yes of course Headmaster, it was my idea after all." Severus answered with a smirk on his face.

"Well thats settled, everyone at my office for 9pm ...oh and miss granger and mr potter, do not tell mr weasley where you are going."

" Yes sir" they replied. Hermione helped harry out of his bed and out of the hospital wing.

" i wonder what this is all about harry."

" Yeah me too. We'll have to wait and find out."

(A/n **hiya ppl hope u lyk the first chapter of this fanfic, sorry if it's rubbish i'm not too good at the ...please review **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi guys sorry about the terribly long wait but i've had tons and tons of exams and a major writers block :( which simply will not do, so here we are with hopefully a new chapter :) enjoy :) much love xxx

Chapter 2

Hermione helped Harry all the way out of the hospital wing and into the Griffindor common room. It was 7pm so they still had 2 hours to kill before they went to Dumbledore's office. They pulled 2 chairs up to surround the fire as Hermione cast a "notice me not" spell at the same time as Harry cast a privacy charm. Harry was the first to speak as he cleared his throat.

" Well that was all very unexpected..." He trailed off as he wasn't sure what to say next. However hermione dived right into the problem at hand with ease.

" Well Harry basically, Professor Snape saved you from a particulary nasty curse, i haven't had time to look up what curse it was exactly but i can guess from the Professor's reaction, it was one mean curse."

" Hmmm yeah, Snape did save my arse back then didn't he, but what the hell is up with Ron? What on earth did we do to him? Ahhh i'm so frustrated Hermione! It was like he was a different person or something!" Harry shivered as he remembered the dark look that crossed Ron's features before he cast that spell.

" I got it!" Harry said, jumping from his seat all the while. " He was under the imperious!" exclaimed Harry with a look of trumph on his face.

" Oh Harry, Harry, there is no possible way that it was the imperious curse that was cast upon Ron. I don't think there was a curse actually making Ron do the terrible thing that he did today." Hermione said her eyes starting to fill with tears of anger and slight betrayal.

Harry sighed. What were they supposed to do? Ron was one of their best friends, he knew everything about the two of them and if that information got into the wrong hands it would prove fatal, but Ron would never do something like that. Would he?

Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing as she leaned over to Harry and placed her hand over his.

" Harry don't worry, i'm sure this meeting is nothing serious. Ron probably just lost his temper a bit too much today." She said though she felt like she was lying through her back teeth, which she hated doing to her friends, well friend.

They sat pretty much in silence, apart from the odd 5 minutes of idle chatter before they both slipped back into a comftable silence. Hermione looked up at the clock and noticed that it was 10 minutes to 9.

" Harry it's time for our meeting with Professor Dumbledore." She said, smiling weakly at him, trying to be strong for her friend. Harry's head snapped up to the clock as she has said that, and she immediatley felt guilty for destroying his peace of mind.

Harry stood up and looked at her giving her a weak smile in return. " Well we better get going then, hadn't we?"

Hermione nodded and they linked arms as they started there terribley long walk to the Headmasters office began, the linked arms providing the strength they both needed to reach Dumbledore's office without the endless worries floating through their minds.

As they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office they both had stopped and hadn't realised that they were both holding their breath. They released it slowly and unsteadily as they whispered the password to the statue and stepped onto the staircase as it stated to curve upwards to the door in which they didnt not want to enter.

Harry breathed in deeply as he knocked on the heavy oak door, silently hoping that their was no one there and that they could just run back to the warmth of their common room. Hermione seemed to be having simular thoughts as she was staring into space her facial expressions changing from a one of joy, to a one of great worry. It would have been quite comical if it hadn't of been for the issue at hand.

Hermione cursed silently as they heard the bold but friendly sound of the headmasters voice telling them to enter. She pushed the door open slightly as she and Harry gasped at the sight before them. The whole order, apart from a few who has auror duties, were sitting in the office drinking tea, even a select few were sucking on lemon drop.

" Ah Harry, Hermione, thank you for coming please have a seat."

They took their seat looking very uncomftable as half the order was staring at them. Harry looked at Hermione as she stared straight ahead, he knew she was wracked with worry so he placed his hand ontop of her's and offered her the best smile he could muster. The headmaster noticed this innteraction and decided to put them out of their misery on why they were there.

" Right everyone, now that the final 2 guests have arrived we shall begin the meeting." he said with a very grave look upon his face. " Today as you know Mr Potter was attacked by one Mr weasley on the way to potions." Half of the order started to mutter furiously while their eyes kept darting towards Harry and Hermione. " Now Harry my boy, i would appreciate it most gratefully if you could fill us in on the details about this morning, you too Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with a smile as harry opened his mouth to begin to recount the episode that happend that morning.

10 minutes later...

" ...and that's when Ron fired this curse at Harry, which i have no idea what it was." Hermione said looking frustrated.

Harry gave a small smile at Hermione knowing she hated not knowing things and decided to finish the story.

"...And that is when someone pushed me out of the way of the curse and i banged my head and was knocked out, who i later learned to be Professor Snape." he said, offering Snape a small smile who, to Harr's suprise actually gave a small smile back.

" Now Harry, Hermione, the reason you 2 are hear tonight is this, you are not safe in hogwarts." Harry and Hermiones mouths dropped open and were about to speak when Dumbledore held up his hand and continued to speak.

" As i was saying, I know that Hogwarts is know as the most safe place in Britian however it is not now. The school is to be closed and the whole order, including you hermione and Mr Weasley will be staying at Snape Manor, even i myself shall be staying."

" School closed.., snape manor..., Ron Weasley, ...Ron! Headmaster he cannot stay there as well he is a danger and..."

" Now now Miss granger do calm yourself, i can assure you that you will be fine at Snape Manor as it is extremley heavily warded and also there are ancient blood protection wards that you can all be keyed into. ..And as for Mr Weasley this incident shall not be forgotton, however he needs to be there under our supervision, hence the reasoning for him staying at the Manor. " Snape said completley calmly.

" Severus is right you two. Now i need you two to pack your bags and be ready to leave this castle in 2 hours. Mr Weasley is already packing and is waiting for you in the common room. But do not fret, he will totally friendly to the both of you, he has been warned and threatened with a howler from his mother." The headmaster finished with a small smile.

Harry and Hermione grined at the memory of that very embarressing howler for ron in his second year after the flying car incidinet, ahh the good old days.

" Oh also you two before you leave. I need everyone to respect where they are living from now on. Professor snape has a family and they are well and truly involved in all of this so do try to get along everyone, we need to draw together in these dark times."

Harry and Hermione nodded at the headmaster and offered small smiles to Snape , which were returned before Professor Mcgonagal exclamimed loudly " What!! little nat cannot be involved in all of this mess she is far too young!, Severus surely you havent' allowed this!"

"Minerva of course i didn't allow it but it still happened!, you know the prophecy." Snape hissed glaring at Minerva before turning to Harry and Hermione and saying " Be ready for 11pm tonight we need to leave exactly then. " and with that he stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him.

Harry and Hermione then took his example, turning and leaving the office, quickley packing all of their belongings before re-entering the empty griffindor common room. they then found out that everyone had been sent home while they were in the office apart from Ron whom was sitting on one of the sofa's staring at harry.

He stood up and closed the distance between he and Harry before saying " Harry i'm really sorry mate for what happened today, i didn't mean it, i just kinda lost my temper, if you know what i mean." he said with his head down lookin embarressed. Harry looked at him closley then nodded at him accepting his apology.

" Alright everyone, it's time to go to the main entrance." Hermione said, as she shrank her trunk, Harry and Ron following her example. They walked slowly to the main entrance silently, no one knowing what to say to each other. As they reached the main entrance the tension broke slightly as they saw everyone already there waiting for them. The Headmaster smiled at them as they reached the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of him.

" Alright everyone, they have arrived pick up you belongings and start to apparate to the manor" he said as he held out his arms to the three now adult griffindors who could not apparate as of yet. They all felt that horrible tug in their stomach as they were sent through a whirlwind and landed in front of some very impressive gates. They were midnight with a silver S engraved into the middle of them.

Slowly the gates started to open as the group trudged along a gravel path, which was across a very impressive set of grounds. Harry wondered how they kept a garden this big well looked after, then he though " oh magic".

It felt like they had been walking when they reached a door which reminded Harry of the main entrance door of hogwarts, it was a massive door, made of oak, with yet again an S engraved on it. Snape knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a house elf, whose name was " Mimfy" and a woman who looked in her late thirties early fourties. She miled at the all and gave professor snape a kiss before moving out of the way to let in her guests.

When everyone was settled in the massive living room she stood up and introduced herself.

" Hello everyone, as most of you know, and as some of you don't, " she looked at the trio in this statement " My name is Madison Snape and i'm the wife of Severus, Mother of two." Everyone laughed at her introduction of herself, even Severus did the trio did, which they had never seen him do before and it shocked them greatly. Madison was a lovely looking lady and reminded Hermione of the Mafoy's, as she had the beautiful blonde hair and the mesmirising eyes that belonged to a malfoy but also to a one Albus Dumbledore, Hermione was extremley confused.

Madison then chose that moment to come over to Hermione to chat and she noticed the puzzled look on Hermiones face and she laughed, her eyes slightly twinkling. this snapped Hermione out of her thoughts and she looked up at madison and said " Oh hello Madison, sorry about that you startled me."

Madison was smirking as she said " Oh sorry hermione dear i didn't mean to scare you, but you did have a very puzzled look upon your face before, care to share your thoughts?" Madison smiled as hermione explained what she was thinking and as Hermione reached the end of her rant of being confused the rest of the room was listening and Madison was practically crying ith laughter.

" Well my Hermione, i am indeed related to both of the families. Professor Dumbledore is my father whom is the father of me and lucius, and yes i know your wondering where the Malfoy name came from, that is the name we use to protect ourselves as all the generations of Dumbledores have done before, however it is shown in the history books as Malfoy." Madisons eyes twinkled as Hermione mouth went to form and "o" shape and ron and Harry's mouths dropped open.

" Your related to Draco?" Harry asked looking a bit uneasy.

" Yes Harry we are, but don't worry we are all totally different in private as to how we act in public, that includes me and Draco and Lucius etc..." Severus said smirking slightly as Ron paled at the news of Snape being related to Malfoy.

All of sudden a loud whirring sound filled the manor, as Madisons head snapped up and ran into a room across the hallway from where ther were sitting. She came running back out looking pale and extremley panicked and worried. " Mum what is it?" A young man about 20 came running into the living room and looked the double of Severus except looking a lot younger and he had the blue eyes of his mother. he looked slightly panicked but not as much as his mother. Severus was starting to look uneasy as the whirring sound continued. " Alex darling it's your sister, Natalia...her school ..."

" Yes mum what about it." Alex stated lookin more and more worried by the second.

Madison turned to the whole order who was lookin slightly worried and she said " Natalia's school, Greenwood academy, it's under attack!"...

AN : oooooooooooo...cliffhanger ...i know i'm evil, i'm sorry...cookies?...sorry for not updating for ...ever basically i apologize most sincerly :) i was planning to give up on this sory when inspiration sparked :)...so hopefully you like :)

Please review :)

much love xxx

Caroline 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone :D i'm updating yet again with this third chapter of this story. In this chapter you shall meet Snape's daughter Natalia Snape and learn a lot about her, and maybe even some dark secrets ...oooooo...sound interesting? anyways please review if you've read this story so i know how i'm doing :)

much love

Caroline 3

Last time

" " Yes mum what about it." Alex stated lookin more and more worried by the second.

Madison turned to the whole order who was lookin slightly worried and she said " Natalia's school, Greenwood academy, it's under attack!"..."

Chapter 3 

Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked confused as panic started to sweep through the manor. Everyone was talking furiously, and it was hard to get a word in edge ways. The Albus stood up and pointed his wand to his throat, whispering a voice amplifying spell before asking for everyone's attention.

" Alright everyone" Albus's voice boomed over the crowd bringing everyone to a hault. " You all need to calm down. Yes this is an emergency but remember what we have taught you, when under attack or a situation arises remain calm!. Now Severus, Madison, Alex, Minerva, harry and Hermione please follow me into the room across the hall. Mr Weasley your parents have requested that you are to stay with them until they arrive here themselves, everyone else i'd like you to pay attention to the wards and if they are weakend or brought down in anyway you are to let us know. Understood everyone?"

Everyone nodded their heads in affirmative as they all stood up to do their jobs. Ron walked out of the front door with Mr Weasley as Harry and Hermione were taken into the room across the hall which Madison had ran into before. They entered the room followed by Minerva, Severus, Albus and finally Alex, who the had just met to minutes prior to this incident.

" Right everybody sit down and i shall explain to you, Harry and Hermione, what exactley is going on."

Once veryone was seated he continued " Right Severus i guess it is best you exlpain this situation to them." Severus nodded briefly before standing up and leaning on his study desk. " Right you two, this before we start is Alex, he is my eldest child and only son, the person who we are about to speak of is my youngest child, Natalia, and she is my only daughter." Hermione and Harry Smiled weakly at Alex, who flashed them a big smile in return, which shocked them both. " Now as i'm sure you heard before, an alarm was going off before. This alarm warns us of any danger that is heading towards or a family member is in while outside of this manor." Hermione then raised her hand slightly and Severus smirked at her before sayin "yes Hermione".

" Hermione blushed slightly before continuing " So Sir, this alarm, is it like a security device only instead of it being tuned into the manors wards it is tuned into your family?"

Severus smiled slightly " Yes hermione it is, well done for noticing this. Now Harry, Hermione, what i am about to say must not leave this room at all otherwise there will be trouble. Now as you two know there is a prophecy about you and The Dark Lord, however i have to inform you that that prophecy is not not liable anymore."

" How not sir?" Harry asked obviously confused.

" Well Harry that prophecy was indeed liable until my daughter was born. The prophecy has now changed, however you are still a major part of this. The new prophecy states that you will be working with someone to defeat the dark lord. This person is known as a " Dark Angel". Basically from what the prophecy states you aren't the one to kill the dark lord however, since the dark lord believe's that you are this will take away the attention from the dark angel who shall kill the dark lord out of vengance."

Albus then stood up. " Now we don't exactley know that it is natalia, however there is a lot of evidence to support this theory. Especially a scar in which she recieved when she was only 3 years old. The scar is shaped into what looks like to letters, D and A, this in our opinion stands for Dark Angel but as i say we have no definative proof. Now i shall get in touch with my brother, he runs greenwood academy. Oh i almost forgot, Greenwood academy is a school which was set up for the extremley gifted wizarding children, they like us have 7 years in their school however unlike us, their student take their newts in their fifth year and the other two years are apprentiship years or university years, however the students can leave at the end of their fifth year if they wish."

Albus then walked over to the fireplace and shouted into it " Greenwood academy, Headmasters office" before poking his head through into the fire. As he was doing this Madison turned and smiled at Harry and Hermione " Now you two their are many things about this family and the order that you do not know, as you are old enough now you shall be joining the order and helping us out. As i know you are aware, Severus was a spy for the light a couple of years ago, however he was close from being found out and Albus thought it would be neccessary to make up an excuse to get him out of that predicament. So now Severus does not spy for us however the dark lord still believes that the Snape family is on his side..."

Albus had popped back into the room with a grim expression upon his face. " A few rogue deatheaters had attacked the academy, but nothing that the G. A could not handle. However the students are being sent home as of the impending danger of war which may arise.

Harry eyes nearly popped out of his head when he said only a few rogue deatheater, but he was more curious about what the G. A were as he had never heard of them.

" Erm Professor, whats the G.A?"

" Ah my boy, it is a fine organistion. The G.A stands for Greenwood army, they are the protectors of the school and have been specially trained for the job, anyone over the age of 14 is allowed to join it if you are in that school. However my Natalia joined it when she was mearly 12 as they said she had potential. Now she is the catain of the whole Greenwood army and Captain of the Greewood secret spy association. The people who are trained to become spys for the school are also hired by the order sometimes and they are carefully selected by the headmaster of the academy. Natalia is also one of them and is a extremley dangerous person. No sane person has yet to cross wands with her as they know what she is like. Ah, Severus, Natalia will be arriving any minute via floo..oh never mind here she is now."

The flames in the fireplace suddenly turned green and out stepped a beautiful young lady. Harry's eyes nearly yet again popped out of his skull at the sight he saw before him. This young lady had long straight blonde hair which was practically a white blonde, deep blue sparkling eyes and a perfect complection, which was only slightly pale if a fault had to be picked. Her height harry would of guessed it about 5 ft 8, which was tall for the average 15 year old and she was extremely skinny, ah so i'm not the only one who will be forced to shovel down food this year by Mrs Weasley and she was dressed in complete black school robes apart from the silver hem and a silver embroidered " S" which was stiched across the right part of her chest.

She slowly glided throught the room and stopped in front of Harry smirking at him. " Ah so you must be the famous Harry Potter, i've heard all about you of course." She said smiling slightly at him and offering him her hand. Her voice was soft and silky, but could be sharp if need be Harry thought, just like her father. " Erm...Hi, i'm sure you have, and you must be Natalia Snape he said returning her smile. " Right you are, ah and you must be Hermione, i've also heard all about you as well, from the same source of course" she said smirking. " " Hello Natalia, oh i hope they are all good things that you heard." She answered " They certainly are." Natalia replied before turning towards her family and nodding to them and saying, " I shall speak to you all later once i have unpacked." and with that she left the room and headed up the stairs.

" Harry, Hermione i shall warn you now, she may look like me, but she has the sneakiness and the slyness and the interlect of her father." Madison laughed as she saw her husbands face turn into a scowl as he muttered about nothing being wrong with his mannerisms.

Then there was a knock at the door and Severus asked Mimfy to answer it. When Mimfy returned she said that the Weasley clan and the Malfoys had arrived and they were bickering already. Severus rolled his eyes at this " Well we are in for an entertaining time aren't we, with the whole Weasley clan and the Malfoys this house will never be short of arguements." eveyone agreed as they exited the room and walked intot he main foyer where the two familes were arguing.

" Goodevening everyone." Severus said darkly which grabbed everyone's attention. " Hey uncle Sev, Auntie Madison, Alex...hey, where is Natalia?" The Malfoys and the Snape family knew that Natalia and draco were close and were mad when they were together, rather like the weasley twins, Oh no severus thoughtm the weasley twins plus natalia spelt trouble with a capital T.

Severus was cut off from his reply when Natalia came bounding down the stairs shouting Draco!! She now had changed into black skinny jeans with an off the shoulder black and silver top with black stilleto heels. She ran towards draco and gave him a big hug, which made Harry, Ron, who had just met her but fancied her already jealous. " Hey everyone, how are we this lovely evening? " She said.

Lucius then stepped foreward from the crowd and gave hios niece a big hug and he held her from him a moment observing her " My, My, My, look at much my little natalia has grown! the last time i saw you, you were 9!" Lucius exclaimed rather loudly while smiling down at his niece. " Ah yes Uncle Lucius, what an excellent oberservation you have made there, however no matter how hard you try there is no way you can make me stay 9 years old just for your pleasing." Natalia replied jokingly making half the room snigger at her sarcastic remark.

Natalia went around the whole group saying her hello's until she stopped in front of the last person. Her eyes had darkened quite a lot and they flashed in recognition, which only a few were able to see which included Harry and Hermione and the rest of the family. The question was how did she recognise him? she has never met him has she? Severus continued to ponder until his daughter said in a venom dripping voice.

" Ah Mr Weasley, Ron isn't it? What a pleasure it is to meet you"

Ron's eyes suddenly widened in shock and in reconition of who she was, which everybody saw, and had them all in a quandery.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun Dun! yet again another cliffhanger i'm sorry...but you know you love me really :)

I hope you guys liked it i wasnt goin to continue because no one has reviewed so i didnt now whether or not you guys liked it!! So please review and let me ...it gives a boost of confidence...and inspiration!!

much love

Caroline 3


End file.
